What's Happening to Me?
by Grojband Lover
Summary: This is a Grojband fanfic. It's the first time the band has seen each other all summer. Corey X Laney. It is my first one so it's not that good.
1. Back Together

Chapter 1: Back Together

*Corey's POV*

I started the band last summer, before 8th grade. We are all fourteen now, and are going to be freshmen. We are half way through the summer and it is the first time, Kin, Kon, and Laney and I, all get to hang out. The first two weeks of summer I was grounded, because my sister Trina realized we were getting the songs from her diary, and she told our parents. Also along with being grounded for stealing her diary, our parents bought her a lock for it. The band will be so disappointed about not being able to get lyrics from her diary.

Once I get ungrounded, Laney goes on vacation for ten days. We talked on the phone every night while she was there, but I didn't tell her about Trina's diary. Around the sixth day of Laney being on vacation, the twins, Kon and Kin, go on theirs for a week. Laney told me when she going to get back from her vacation and it was before the twins get back from theirs. Laney and I were planning to hang out, but while she was on vacation, somebody stole something from the pool and blamed it on her. Her parents grounded her for four days. That forth day was the day Kin and Kon came back.

Kin, Kon, and I hung out while Laney was on vacation, but it wasn't the same without her. I am so excited, because all four of us will finally get to hang out. Trina is staying at Mina's. The band is staying the night at my house tonight, even Laney. A lot of people at school say a lot of rude stuff to Laney because she spends the night at my house and the twins' house. She doesn't have any friends who are girls, so that is why she stays at our houses.

Kon and Kin arrive; they look a lot different, mostly because their hair has gotten longer. Also Kon has lost some weight since the last time I saw them, about eight pounds. Kin is about the same size.

Kon asks "When is Laney going to get her? We… "

Kin interrupts, and finishes Kon's sentence "… haven't seen her all summer!"

"I haven't seen her either," I tell them, "but she should be here any minute."

_***DING DONG***_

"That's her!" I exclaim and rush to the door. I open the door, and my jaw drops. Laney looks so much different. Her hair is past her shoulders, she has lost about fifteen pounds and her chest has gotten bigger.

S_he looks really hot, _I think to myself. "Hi guys," Laney says, bringing me back to reality. She gives me a hug and I feel all jittery. _What is going on? Why do I feel weird? I didn't feel this weird earlier. _I just try to forget about the feeling for now.


	2. The News

CHAPTER 2: The News

*Laney's POV*

Kin and Kon both say "hi" to me, but Corey is just standing there. "Hello Core" I say and it gets his attention.

He shakes his head as if he was is some kind of trance, "Hi Lanes. Uh… let's go to the garage." We follow Corey, and once we get there he says, "Guys, I got bad news… we can't use Trina's diary for lyrics anymore… that is why I was grounded for two weeks."

Kon shakes Corey and yells, "NOOOOOOO! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO HAVE LYRICS?"

Corey sighs is disappointment, "We will find a way." Kin, Kon, and Corey look so upset.

"You guys don't get so upset. When we are famous, unless we can kidnap Nick Mallory, there would be NO WAY Trina would come with us on tours. I think this might help us for when we get famous," I tell the guys, "Let's go back in the house."

We all come back in the house and Corey leads us all to the kitchen and offers to get us tea, that his mom made earlier that day. We all drink our tea but when Kon puts his cup down he doesn't realize it but he puts it on the edge of the counter; the cup falls and gets tea all over me. _Great._

"Damn it Kon!" I scream.

"I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! Please forgive me, Laney!"

It's hard to not forgive him. He is one of my best friends. "I forgive you, but now I have to change!"

"Hey Lanes you can borrow my clothes… but if your bra has tea on it there isn't really anything I could do, unless you wear the same size as Trina. Even if you do she would probably kill us for looking through her underwear drawer…" Corey says.

"I brought and extra bra for tomorrow, but I think we are the same size. I'm pretty sure she is also size C…" the three boys' jaws drop. _Why are they so surprised?_ "but I would like to borrow a shirt and some shorts.

"Kin, Kon, can you clean up this mess? I am going to take Lanes to my room to get clothes," I blush a little when he says my name. It's so obvious I like him; thank god they are all oblivious. We get up to Corey's room and he hands me clothes, and asks "do you want me to leave the room while you change?"

We have had to change it front tons of times so I don't know why he asked, but I tell say "No it's fine.

When I take my soaking wet shirt off Corey blushes, which makes me blush. Corey has never liked me so I don't know why he is blushing, but it is _really_ cute! _Ugh! I like him so much! Why can't he like me back? It would be incredible!_ These thoughts make me blush a lot.

We head back down stairs and the twins have cleaned up the mess, and Kin looks at us and says, "Why are your faces so red?" _Great, Kin just had to say that. I was hoping none of them would notice._


	3. The Pool

Chapter 3: The Pool

*Corey's POV*

_Why was Lanes blushing? I wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for Kin. Laney has changed so much… size C? Wow! She is going to have guys all over in high school. That frustrates me, though I don't know why._

_Oh yeah Kin asked a question,_ "Uh cause it's hot it here," Laney shakes her head in agreement. It's not hot at all in the house, it is 67o in my house, but I needed an excuse, "Do you guys want to go to the pool? Did you bring swimming trunks and bathing suits?"

Thankfully they did all bring the bathing suits. We change into our bathing suits but put shirts on until we get there and of course Laney wears shorts until we get there. _What does hear bathing suit look like anyways?_

We get to the pool and the twins use there pool pass to get us in and when Laney comes out of the girls bathroom, I am in awe. She has lost more weight than I thought. She is actually wearing a bikini, instead of a one piece. I look at Kin and whisper in his ear, "…and that is why my face was read when we came down stairs." He just smirked and rolled his eyes.

I look over at Laney, and see three guys starting to flirt with her. _How dare they? Nobody is allowed to flirt with her. _I walk over to Laney and hug her from behind, and it surprises her, and I yell, "Back off!" The three guys walk away from Laney. _Why did I do that?_ "I am sorry Lanes, something just came over me."

She hugs me, and says "Thanks, Core."

Kin gives me a thumbs-up, and then you hear Kon scream, "CANNONBALL!" Then Kin jumps in after, and Laney pushes me in. I wasn't expecting her to so that. She jumps in and starts to splash us. We stay at the pool for about an hour and a half then head home.

Once we get home we change, and Laney borrows my clothes again. _She looks so cute in that outfit. What is going on? I have never felt this way about Laney. Well honestly I never have felt this way about anyone. What is happening to me? God, I need to stop thinking like this she is my best friend._


	4. The Games

Chapter 4: The Games

*Laney's POV*

_Corey has not been himself today. He has been looking at me a lot. At the pool he hugged me from behind and told some dudes to back off. I know we haven't seen each other in over a month, but he is still acting weird. Believe me I LOVE the attention I am getting from him, but I don't know why he is giving me so much attention._

Corey asks us, "Hey do you want to play 'X-Treme Racer'? It's a new game I got. It's only two players though."

"Yes!" the twins say in unison.

I tell Corey, "Let the Kin and Kon play. I'll try some other time. They seem pretty excited."

While the twins play the game, Corey and I do random stuff, thumb-wars, and arm wrestles. _I blushed a lot during both because I was kind of holding Corey's hand. I like these games._

After about ten minutes Kin asks me, "Hey, Laney, can you… uh, go get my tea from earlier?"

_Why was there an awkward pause there?_ "Yeah, sure!" I exclaim.

"Hey, I will come with you," Corey tells me.

Kon grabs Corey and says, "Oh no, you aren't."

_What was all that about?_ I shrug and walk down stairs.


	5. Admit it

Chapter 5: Admit It

*Corey's POV*

As soon as Laney leaves the room, they pause the game, Kin says, "What is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" I question Kin. _I have been a little weird, but I am always weird._

Kon answers, "You have been acting weird, ever since Laney got here today!"

Kin gasps and cries, "You like her! Don't you?"

"No!" I yell.

Kon jumps in, "Oh really? Then why did you freak out on those guys flirting with Laney? Its cause you like her, isn't it?

I pause. _Do I like her? Is that why I have been acting weird? She is my best friend! There is no way she likes me back. Why am I like this? … I Guess I do like her._ I sigh and utter, "Yes."

Kin and Kon high five, and both say "Knew it."

Kin starts to say something, but I cover up his mouth, and say, "Shut up. She is probably on her way back upstairs and I don't want her to know."

About a minute later she comes back upstairs, and Laney asks, "Kin, Kon, why are you two smiling so much? And Kin you look like you are planning something evil."

"Maybe, I am," he shoots back.

_Shit. He is probably thinking about telling her. He better not! Should I have told him? Ugh!_


	6. The Plan

Chapter 6: The Plan

*Laney's POV*

_Planning something evil? Is that why he had me go down stairs? Are they all in on it? Will they tell me what it is? I don't think they will, if it was so important that Corey had to stay. Is he in on the plan? He looked REALLY worried when Kin said that. _

"Kin, that worries me," I respond.

"Me too," Corey tells him.

Kon asks, "What is your plan?"

Kin states, "Kon, you can know, I'll just use our twin telepathy."

I don't think that actually works, but Kon does on evil smirk, too.

Corey and I just look at each other, with worried looks. We both blush a little, and the twins' smiles get bigger. _Have the twins realized I like Corey? FUCK! If they do know, stuff could get really messed up. _

"WHY DO YOU KEEP LOOKING AT US LIKE THAT?" I retort.

"Because," Kin and Kon said in unison.

I roll my eyes, "Oh whatever! I'll be back. I am going to the bath room."


	7. Her Diary

Chapter 7: Her Diary

*Corey's POV*

Kin looks at me, "I got a CRAZY plan…"

"… That just might work," Kon finishes.

"I know how we will get lyrics from now on," Kin tells me.

I am excited, "What!? Really!? How!?"

"Laney's Diary," Kon tells me.

I can't believe this, "WHAT? She is our best friend! We can't do that!"

Kin tells me, "She tells us everything! It's not like there is anything, we don't know about her!"

I can't believe I am doing this but, I will just take a peek in her diary. "I will see if her diary is in her bag."

As soon as I open up the bag, I see her diary. I open it inside the bag to the twins can't see. I open to a random page and I see the words "I like Corey Riffen" and shut the diary and put it back in the bag. I look at Kin and Kon and lie, "She put a lock on it."

I stand up and Laney walks in the room. _SHIT! I forgot to zip her bag. Hopefully she doesn't notice. _"Kin, Kon, turn of the game. Let's go to the basement and watch a movie.

"Okay!" They are cheer and we head downstairs.


	8. The Movie

Chapter 8: The Movie

We get down stairs, and Corey puts in a movie called "Blade."

It is a horror movie. I don't really pay attention to the movie. I pay attention to Corey. We are sitting beside each and he puts his arm around me and I get the butterflies. He stares at me the whole time the movie plays. I keep feeling all jittery.

_Why is Corey acting like this? He has been EXTREMELY weird today. He is not being himself._ I lean against him and put head on his shoulder.

I fall asleep during the movie and when it is over the guys wake me up. When I wake up Kin and Kon are laughing at Corey and me. I guess Corey feel asleep too.

It's about 2:15 when we go to sleep and Corey wakes me up at 2:30.


	9. The Song

Chapter 9: The Song

*Corey's POV*

"Come on, Lanes," I say and I grab her hand, "I have something to show you.

She asks, "What is it?"

"A Surprise," I whisper.

We make our way to the garage and I pick up my guitar. When I looked in her diary it gave me an idea for a song.

I look at Laney and start singing:

_I don't know what happened_

_But something has changed_

_The strings in my heart _

_Have been rearranged._

_Tell me how long you've waited_

_For me to finally see_

_That I need you_

_And you need me!_

_I can't believe_

_I didn't see it before_

_But when I'm with you _

_I'm happier all the more._

_Tell me how long you've waited_

_For me to finally see_

_That I need you_

_And you need me!_

_That I need you_

_And you need me_

_That I need you_

_And you need me!_

_Tell me how long you've waited_

_For me to finally see_

_That I need you_

_And you need me!_

_I need you…_

_You need me…_

_Tell me how long you've waited._

When I sing the song she is blushing so much that her cheeks look burnt, and she says, "Oh my god Core! How did you right that?"

"I am really sorry Lanes… I looked in your diary, because Kin and Kon made me do it, they didn't see anything in the diary…but I am really sorry," I tell her, and she looks really worried but I continue, "don't worry Lanes, I won't tell anyone about your stuffed bear collection you had when you were twelve."

I made that up. She looks at me and I can tell she is so confused and she says, "I never had a stu…" I pull her close to me and kiss her.


	10. Thanks Trina

Chapter 10: Thanks Trina

*Laney's POV*

I am blushing like mad! _Corey just kissed me!_ Not thinking I pull him in for another kiss. We make out for a little while, and then Corey moves to my neck. I didn't mind but then after about a minute I push him away, "Core, I think you gave me a hickey!"

Corey looks at me with his amazing eyes and says, "It doesn't matter Lanes we are going out now."

_Did he just ask me out! OH MY GOD!_ I smile, "but Core, do you want everyone to know already?"

"I guess not," he tells me.

I remind him, "You gave me a hickey! Don't you think that is suspicious?"

"I guess it kind of is, we will tell the twins if they notice," he reassures me.

"Okay," I say and we head back to Corey's room and fall asleep.

_*About Eight Hours later*_

We walk down stairs and make pop-tarts. Trina is already back from Mina's house and they both or in the kitchen when we get down there. She is smile, "Did my lame brother tell you? You guys can't steal my diary! I guess this dumb band is over!"

"We found another way Trina!" Corey exclaims.

I look at the three boys, "If you try to steal my diary again I'll put a lock on mine too!"

Kin and Kon look at Corey. He smiles a guilty smile. Trina looks at my neck then my face, "What do you write about? Your boyfriend?"

Kin looks confused, "Laney doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Oh really?" Trina asks, "Then why does she have a hickey on her neck."

_Great. Thank you Trina._ Kon looks puzzled, "Well she didn't have it yesterday."

Everybody looks at me and Corey and we blush. "Fine! I'll admit it! Corey and I are dating!" I exclaim.

Trina laughs. Mina awkwardly stands there. Kin and Kon smirk, and Corey kisses me.


End file.
